


My Blink of A LIfe in the Blink of an Eye

by TheEmberCity



Category: Original Work
Genre: Billy is an A-hole, F/F, I Made Myself Cry, My First Fanfic, Original Character Death(s), and my friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmberCity/pseuds/TheEmberCity
Summary: Now, I am pretty seventeen. I wish my story ended like Rose from the Titanic movie, dying old and happy in my sleep. Sadly, it ends differently. Dahlia or Dahl as I call her sometimes has been my first girlfriend for almost two years and I am madly in love with her. We went on a date tonight. I had been saving to take her to Antonio’s, this new fancy restaurant on Fourth Street. We were taking a walk in the park before I would have to take her home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fic please be gentle. I hope you like it. Pretty please with a plot bunny on top comment!

You are born into the world innocent and unknowing, unknowing of how the world really is. You are sheltered by your parents love, you know nothing else. For the first five years of your life everything is wonderful and so full of hope, then you begin to see, to learn, to know. At first you won’t understand.   
You are five. It's your first day of school. You are excited. More than you’ve ever been. It is in that moment that everything is good.  
“ Hi my name is Mrs. Markinson” says the teacher, and I am very happy to have all of you in my class. Let’s all introduce ourselves, okay? We will go in alphabetical order, So we’ll start with mister….Allen, she says with a slight pause while checking the name. Say your full name, how old you are and your favorite color, alright?”  
As soon as Allen starts to speak you don’t listen much. You’d much rather talk to the girl who sits beside you, her name is Dahlia that is until Mrs.Markinson gets to your name.  
“Ms. Coalburn! Ms. Anais Coalburn!” She says loudly, “Please, pay attention. It’s your turn to go.”   
You blush as you are a little embarrassed as you answer “Yes ma’am, sorry! My names’ Anais Coalburn, I’m five and my favorite color is green. Like the grass,” You finish with a little smile.  
You make a few friends that day Dahlia is one of them. You play and talk all through out recess. You can’t wait to get home to tell your parents; they’ll be so proud of you! You’re so happy that you don’t even notice the looks that the other kid’s parents send your way as your mom’s pick you up that afternoon. 

You’re seven now. Things are still good, though not as they were in kindergarten when everything was so simple; you know more now. You have two close friends or BFF’s as you call them. Dahlia and Basil, they are the only ones who’s parents don’t care that you have two moms instead of a mom and a dad and never before have you had to defend your family against people who believe that what your moms have is wrong. Today you will.  
“Anais has two fags for Parents” a new kid in your class yells as you walk into the classroom one day. You turn so fast you nearly give yourself whiplash and look at him.  
“What did you just say”? You ask with a glare.   
“I said that your moms are FAGS!” He yells even louder and begins to taunt you and to say bad things about your mom's’  
You couldn’t take it anymore. You stalked right up and hit him in the nose.   
The one thing you remember most about that day was how sad and disappointed your mom Regina was when she picked you up after being called at work and told you had gotten into a fight.

“Mom, what’s a fag?” You ask once you're in the car.  
“Where did you hear that word?” Your mom asks in a tone that at the time you can’t identify.  
In a quiet voice that you barely recognize as your own you tell her “Billy. Billy Johnson.” “He was calling you and momma that cause your both girls and he was sayin that it’s wrong for two girls to be married.” Why’d he say that?” you ask in a small voice.  
“ Because…,Honey some people believe that two boys or two girls shouldn’t love each other …,or be married or have children together.” She says in a sad voice.  
“ But you and Momma love each other.” you tell her.   
“Yes. We do.” She says’ sounding stronger.  
Hoping to understand you ask her “ Then why do some people think that it’s wrong?”   
In a lost voice she says’ to you “ I don’t really know, Honey”

That day was eight years ago. Since that day you have grown strong against the people who think that way. At fifteen years old you are beginning to grow into a woman and you also start to become curious. Curious about almost everything. The changes your body is going through. What kind of person do you want to be? The one curiosity you have that is most important at this age, who do you like? You can remember your first kiss just like it was yesterday.  
“ Hey Anais.” you turn to look at the speaker who turns out to be none other than Dahlia Rivera. You know her name because you sit near her in two of your classes   
“Hey Dahlia, what are you up to?” you ask. You are thankful it’s dark in the gym, she can’t see you blush.  
“ I ...I just wanted to know if.. you would… ya know …um.. dance with me? She asks you in a way that you can almost hear the blush in her voice.  
With a bright smile you say “ Yeah, sure…, I’d like that.” and in a burst of courage you grab her hand and pull her out into the crowd on the gym floor. A slow song begins as you do so and you gesture for her to put her hands on your shoulders and then do the same. The two of you begin to sway back and forth. Slowly you and Dahlia lean towards each other and with a slight gasp your lips touch hers. It was sweet like her lip gloss and oh so awkward because neither of you knew what you were doing, But as soon as that beautiful moment began it was severed as if someone pulled the Tv cord from the outlet.  
The two of you turn to look at who pulled you apart and to your surprise it was Mrs. Snow who was usually; despite her name quite friendly and nice! Not this night though. She gave you a look you knew well from seeing it directed towards your moms, but this is the first time you have ever had it directed at you before. It was the look of disgust. 

“ What are you two doing?” she all but yelled. By this time people were starting to stare.  
“We weren’t doing anything Mrs. Snow!” Dahlia said with a frightened look on her face. You weren’t sure what she was more afraid of, Mrs. Snow or what was going to happen next. With that said she seized us by your arms and pulled you to the office stating that she was going to call your parents and tell them what we were doing.  
When your parents got to the school they were caught somewhere between angry and concerned.  
“What is the meaning of this?” Your mother, not regina mind you but Your other mother Colleen. She was a tall amazon like woman who commanded respect from all that she met.  
“I saw these two kissing!” Mrs. Snow said her voice dripping loathe.  
“So? Their young, let them experiment and be curious.” Mr. Rivera said clearly not caring that his daughter was caught kissing another girl.   
“SO? SO? They’re TWO girls it’s wrong a sin!” Mrs. Snow yelled angrily. 

That was the last day you ever spoke to Mrs. Snow. She was transferred over to the elementary school after that. You thought the whole ordeal was over. Oh how wrong you were, you had forgot all about your nosey bystanders that night at the dance. If there's one thing you do know is that they would be sure to give you hell for what they saw that night. Another year passes and then another. You go from innocent fifteen to sweet sixteen.   
Now, I am pretty seventeen. I wish my story ended like Rose from the Titanic movie, dying old and happy in my sleep. Sadly, it ends differently. Dahlia or Dahl as I call her sometimes has been my first girlfriend for almost two years and I am madly in love with her. We went on a date tonight. I had been saving to take her to Antonio’s, this new fancy restaurant on Fourth Street. We were taking a walk in the park before I would have to take her home. I never saw them coming at us from around the corner. I knew it was me they were after because of how they pushed Dahlia out of the way. I always was the more outspoken and defensive between the two of us.   
I am not sorry for the way I’ve lived my life but I am sorry that Dahlia had to see me that way, that she had to watch. Watch as they beat me, hitting and kicking me as hard as they could. I tried to fight them but there were just too many for me alone. I am glad though Dahl didn’t try to fight them or she would be here with me. The last things I remember was the sounds of sirens blaring and my sweet Dahl laying my head in her lap saying,  
“ Don’t you go! Don’t you dare go! You can’t leave me! PLEASE!-  
“Shh” I say as I put my hand on her face, I can feel the tears.  
“ It’s gonna be okay” I tell her trying to be strong though I feel myself fading.  
“Promise me something” I say.  
“Anything, just don’t you leave me” She cries.  
“ I love you so much, Let my mom’s know too okay? I ask tears starting to roll down my face.  
“Yes” She whispers softly.  
“ You gotta be strong for me now”I say as I fall into forever. Then the moments’ gone.  
I’ll never know, but they never would catch the ones to took my life that night. It was a small town everybody knew everybody and no one snitch on each other. They wouldn’t because to them I was just another gay who what was coming, I wasn’t “worth the trouble”. In my short blink of a life I learned that the world can be so painfully cruel. That there are some who would as soon as stamp out your happiness if they believe that it’s wrong. Everyone though, is worth something. No one is trivial.


	2. I AM DAHLIA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT IS FINALLY HERE!!  
> Dahlia's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS IMPORTANT.  
> This is in progress. please forgive me.

THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!  
I AM WORKING ON IT.  
HANG ON.  
ALSO Got any Ideas? I'm game, comment!  
Also I will be working on another fic.  
Oh AND I need help, can someone help me write my smut scenes? I suck.  
Comment? PLEASE!?


End file.
